


The precursors' (not so) perfect plan

by Mechanical_Curse



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: And Hermann has no idea he is possessed at the moment, Blow Jobs, Crack, Dubious Consent, Fix-It of Sorts, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I just had a ridiculous idea and decided to roll with it, M/M, None of this is to be taken seriously, Oral Sex, because Newt gives Hermann a blow jow while under the influence of the precursors, hermann fucks the precursors out of newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical_Curse/pseuds/Mechanical_Curse
Summary: When Hermann showed up at Shao’s Industries, only months after Newton had been hired, the precursors thought getting rid of him would be easy. They just had to go through Newt’s mind, find something Hermann would hate him for, and act on it.A perfect plan, except for one little detail: Newton’s crush on Hermann wasn’t as unrequited as he believed and confessing his love didn’t make him want to leave, quite the contrary.Now, they needed to find another way to get rid of him, and fast.Or Hermann unknowingly fucks the precursors out of Newt.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	The precursors' (not so) perfect plan

Newt quickly shut the door leading to his penthouse, just a second before his lips were claimed by Hermann. He let out a breathless gasp before slipping his fingers through the mathematician’s hair to drag him even closer. The kiss felt passionate and wonderful and yet so, so _wrong_.

It had been a few months since the precursors had taken control of his body. Months that Newt was forced to spend away from Hermann, because the aliens certainly didn’t want him digging into their business. They intended to keep him away, and so, when they discovered Hermann waiting for him near the premises of Shao Industries, eager to reconnect with Newt, they had immediately wanted him _gone_.

Thankfully, they couldn’t kill him. Not yet. It was way too soon, their plan was barely in its first steps and the disappearance of Doctor Gottlieb, the man who helped save the world, would raise too much suspicion, or at the very least unwanted attention. So instead, they dug deep into Newton’s mind, in search of the best way to draw Hermann away from him, forever.

The thing was, Newt had been convinced, since their first physical meeting, that Hermann would loathe him if he ever learned about the crush Newt had on him since their letter days. Well, after their drift, maybe crush had become a bit of an understatement. Unconditional love would certainly be more accurate, not that he would ever admit it.

And so, the precursors had decided that the best way to get rid of Hermann was to force Newt to confess his love for him, in great details and in the most awkward way possible.

What they didn’t expect, however, was for Hermann’s eyes to light up with joy and bewilderment at Newt’s declaration, right before the mathematician revealed that he had felt the same way for years.

And that was how Newt found himself at his apartment, with Hermann’s tongue down his throat. The mathematician had him trapped against the wall, one hand tangled in his suit, as if he feared he would run away and disappear from his life again if he let him go. Newton burned with pleasure under his ministrations, unable to contain a moan. No matter how much he wished this happened under different circumstances, his body knew he had been aching for Hermann’s touches for _ages_ and responded accordingly.

The precursors, however, were _not_ happy with him nor with the current situation. They hated this unexpected setback. However, they were quick to come up with a new course of action, which was why they had allowed Newton to bring Hermann to his penthouse. Their plan was pretty simple: they would satisfy Hermann’s primal urges, then make it seem as if Newt had tricked him into this with only sexual motives in mind. The awkwardness and humiliation that would follow should be enough to chase Hermann away for good.

Newt didn’t want this, didn’t want to hurt Hermann in any way, but the precursors left him no choice. Without meaning to, he felt himself falling to his knees, all because the aliens in his head believed that a blow job would be the fastest way to get the other scientist out of here. Afterwards, they would have him request a quick hand job from Hermann, then they would kick him out after breaking his heart. However, as he started unbuckling Hermann’s pants, the mathematician put a hand over his to stop him.

“Wait… Perhaps we… we should move this to your bedroom…”

Had he been in control of his body, Newton would have complied with whatever Hermann wanted. But the precursors hissed in his mind, making him mentally flinch. The other scientist couldn’t be allowed in that room, couldn’t find out about Alice. And so, his captors forced him to utter in a fake, overly lustful voice:

“Can’t wait that long. I need to have you now, Herms.”

Before he could protest, Newt started mouthing at his cock through his underwear, which turned whatever Hermann might have wanted to say into a whine. Soon enough, he released Newton’s hand and urged him to continue, his brown eyes veiled with desire. Coming from Hermann, always so composed, always so reserved, this sounded like utter debauchery and it made Newt ache for him.

No matter how much he wished to at least take his time with this, to make it as good as he could for Hermann, the precursors urged Newt to go faster. And so, without further ceremony, he lowered Hermann’s briefs and took his length into his mouth.

The mathematician let out a surprised gasp, probably because he expected Newton to tease him further instead of cutting right to the chase. His fingers trembled on the handle of his cane and his free hand quickly found its way to the back of Newton’s head to help him keep his balance.

Once Newt’s mouth was full of cock, the precursors ordered him to please Hermann, and to make it quick. He couldn’t help but note how they now let him have more freedom of movements. He suspected it was due to them not wanting to take more part in the act of sucking off Hermann than was strictly necessary. Also, it wasn’t as if he could warn Hermann about his possession when his lips were otherwise occupied.

Despite the commanding voices roaring in his mind, Newt wanted to make this as good as possible for his partner. As much as he loathed how he was currently deceiving Hermann, he liked the weight of his cock on his tongue and the soft grunts he was awarded with. The pleasured sounds coming from Hermann went straight to his arousal and had him wish he could move his hips to chase some friction. He closed his eyes to focus on them, to pretend, even for just a second, that he was doing this willingly, with no other intent than to please the man he loved.

He started bobbing his head, a deep satisfaction taking roots in his stomach when Herman tightened his hold on his hair. Maybe he couldn’t make this last long, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to use every trick he learned during his college years. If this was the only time he got to be this intimate with Hermann, he was going to make him see stars.

With fervor, Newt licked, sucked, hummed around his cock, all of his actions resulting in delightful sounds spilling from his partner’s mouth. The way Hermann would repeatedly whisper his name in a desperate plea left his heart hurting. He could hear the longing, the fondness behind the raw desire. His mind wandered to what could have happened, in a world where the precursors had no say in this. To how Hermann and him could have made love to each other, slow and gentle, their eyes locked together as they shared gentle, shy kisses the whole time.

Instead, all he could give Hermann was this quick blow job, lewd and wet and messy, all while knowing that once it was over, the precursors would crush all the tender, pure feelings Hermann held for him. He started deepthroating his lover, putting all his efforts into it, to the point where Hermann couldn’t stop himself from fucking his mouth. Newt moaned his approval, trying his best not to choke on his cock. A few tears appeared at the corner of his eyes, but he couldn’t tell if they were from the lack of air or the heartbreaking certitude that this would be the last time he got to see Hermann.

As he put most of his concentration into keeping his lips wide open so Hermann could chase his pleasure as he wished, Newt absentmindedly caressed the scar on his hip. He was aware of its existence since their letter days and he wished he could have peppered it with kisses instead, to show Hermann just how much he loved every single part of him. Meanwhile, he could hear the endless chatter of the precursors in the back of his mind, busy elaborating some cruel joke about Hermann’s disability that would drive him away for sure. The simple thought of humiliating his ex-lab partner in such a horrible way made him feel sick to his stomach.

Unaware of his mental turmoil and rendered incoherent by the sweet suction of Newton’s mouth, Herman bit his lip to restrain himself from being too loud as his movements became more erratic. His stamina couldn’t keep up with Newton’s skilled tongue, especially since no one had pleasured him in such a way in a long, very long time. With a cry of bliss, he came down Newton’s throat, his whole body tensing from the overwhelming pleasure running through his nerves.

Newt kept sucking at Hermann’s cock through his orgasm, eager to make the moment last even just a few seconds longer. He swallowed his cum without a second thought, despite the slightly bitter taste. As he licked the last drop, a sharp pain went through his skull. He let go of Hermann’s hips and as a result, his lover let himself drop to the floor, unable to keep standing. His chest was heaving from the aftermath of the blow job and he wore a blissful expression. Not that Newt noticed any of it, his mind filled with the screeching voices of the precursors, who were all screaming the exact same words in a seething tone:

“ _You tricked us!_ ”

Newt didn’t have any idea what they were blabbering about, but slowly, the pain faded. When he came back to his senses, he was welcomed by Hermann’s thumb gently stroking his cheek. In the time that Newt had been out of it, he had put his underwear and pants back on. The mathematician was looking right at him, frowning in worry.

“Newton, are you alright?”

He expected the precursors to answer something in his stead, but nothing came. Suddenly, his mind felt somewhat empty. Then it hit him. They were…

“Gone! They’re gone!”

Newt couldn’t contain his joy, ecstatic at this discovery. Before Hermann could ask what was going on, he kissed him senseless, high on the feeling of freedom. This time, he made sure to put all his feelings, all his eagerness, all his affection into the kiss. When they parted, Newt was overcome by a hysterical laughter while Hermann stared at him, confused. Free, he was free!

However, his happiness was cut short when the reality of his situation hit him like a brick. Maybe he was in control of his body now, but he had no certitude that it would be permanent. His laughter quickly turned into sobs as he was overcome by dread. He couldn’t do this again, couldn’t go through the pain of being possessed. As for his partner, he was left with nothing but doubt and confusion.

“Newton, did I… Did I hurt you? Please, talk to me.”

He quickly shook his head, not wanting Hermann to believe that he caused him any harm. Newt struggled to find his words, but he knew that he couldn’t lose time, not when _they_ could come back any minute now.

“Look, Herms, you need to listen to me and not interrupt until I’m finished talking, okay? The precursors are back. They took control of me and now they are in my head. Or were, I’m not sure. I don’t know how, but I’ve managed to break free from their grip, at least for now. I’ve been under their influence for months, that’s why I’ve left to work at Shao’s, why I’ve been keeping my distances with you. They’re planning on reopening the Breach, by putting kaiju brains into the drones I’m supposed to build. Don’t let them do it, please.”

The longer he talked, the more Hermann’s face was overcome with sheer horror. Not once did he stop Newt, nor did he ask him if this was some kind of silly joke, like the biologist might have feared. Instead, he engulfed him into a tight hug the moment he was done talking, barely containing his own tears.

“I… I had a feeling, the moment you left the PPDC, that something wasn’t right, but I… I convinced myself that I was just reluctant to let you go because of the feelings I held for you… I should have known better… I’m so sorry Newton.”

As much as Hermann’s arms felt good, felt safe around him, Newt forced himself to push him away. Even if he yearned to give in to the comfort of his embrace, he couldn’t allow himself this weakness, not when there was so much at stake.

“Don’t stay so close to me, they could regain control and hurt you. Shit, I think… I think you should restrain me. For your own safety.”

This time, Hermann just stared at him with wide eyes. Not that Newt could blame him for being lost, not when he had to process all this while recovering from an orgasm. His own mind worked quickly though and he hastily removed his belt, thanking whatever deity had convinced the precursors to make him wear one this morning. He put it into Hermann’s hands, hoping it would be enough to pull him out of his haze.

“Look, I know it’s a lot to take, but you really need to tie my wrists. Please.”

His begging tone seemed to do the trick, because one second later, Hermann was pulling his hands behind his back. The constriction of the leather brought Newt a sense of peace he thought he would never experience again, laced with the sweet certitude that he wouldn’t be able to hurt the people he loved.

“Tighter.” He instructed as Hermann secured his bonds.

“I don’t want to cut your blood flow.”

Hermann’s voice was soft, almost a whisper, as if he feared that any of his words or gestures would break Newt. But despite being moved by his gentleness, he couldn’t take any risk.

“I know you mean well, but when they come back, they will be _pissed_. This will be safer for us both.”

He could tell from the look on his face that Hermann still disliked the idea, but he fastened the hold on Newton’s wrists anyway. The biologist let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding once he was restrained for good.

“Great, now you must send a message to someone at the PPDC to warn them of the situation. Don’t tell me who, I don’t want to put a target on anyone’s back. You just need to get the information out there so that someone can stop me if the precursors somehow manage to… Well, silence us both.”

“Very well. That is… manageable.”

Hermann clumsily reached for his phone, then started typing something Newt couldn’t see. He bit the inside of his mouth, overcome by the need to scream at him to hurry. The precursors could control him again any minute now, and then maybe they would manage to outpower Hermann before he could warn anyone, and…

“Here, it is done.”

The familiar ringtone of a message sent reached Newt’s ears. For a second, he couldn’t believe that this was real, that he wasn’t alone anymore in this mess, that he now had high chances of being _rescued_. His whole body relaxed and he let his head fall against Hermann’s chest. Now that he probably saved humanity from himself, he could fully enjoy being finally alone in his own mind.

“Thank you.” He breathed against Hermann’s sweater.

However, the mathematician seemed uneasy. An uncomfortable silence dragged between them until Newt couldn’t take it anymore.

“What?”

“You didn’t want this.”

For a second, Newt wondered what he was talking about, but then he registered the situation they were in, with Hermann’s clothes still disheveled from their previous activities. _Oh_.

“Wait, wait, don’t you start guilt-tripping yourself, you’re not getting the whole picture here!”

“Really? Please, do tell me, what is there to misunderstand? A hivemind possessed you and for some reason made you pretend you had feelings for me, then it forced you to engage in… in intercourse with me against your will!”

“I have feelings for you! I…I’ve been in love with you for years. The precursors only forced me to confess because I… I was convinced you’d push me away if you ever learned how I felt about you. And so, when you came to speak with me at Shao’s, they went ‘Hey, what if we forced Newt to make a fool of himself so his crush never talks to him again?’ because, well, I never imagined you would love me back, and apparently neither did they? Sucking you off was definitely _not_ part of their original plan. And also, I liked it. Being intimate with you, I mean. Sure, I would have preferred to do it _without_ aliens in my head, but like, I wasn’t disgusted by it or anything, on the contrary. Also, I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again, you know, once the whole “having precursors in my head” gets solved and… Oh…”

Newt went silent, his face suddenly blank. Hermann immediately tensed, afraid that the precursors were possessing him again. Soon enough, the biologist seemed to recover from his initial shock, because he started chuckling loudly.

“Man, I think I’ve figured it out!”

“Figured what out?”

“The reason why the precursors left my body.”

Hermann’s frown only deepened, making it clear that he didn’t understand what Newt found so hilarious about that particular subject.

“Then can you enlighten me on what enticed them to leave?”

Newt’s laugh only grew louder at his question, to the point where tears appeared at the corner of his eyes.

“I think you literally fucked them out of me, dude!”

“Pardon, I _what_?”

“Gimme a second to catch my breath and I’ll explain my theory.”

At last, Newt managed to control his laughter. He didn’t miss the concerned look Hermann was shooting at him, as if he was worried about his sanity. Newt couldn’t really blame him on that, especially since his sensations and feelings seemed to be amplified tenfold now that he was in plain possession of his body again. This would certainly take some time getting used to.

“So, the thing is, the precursors started disappearing from my mind when you, uh, came in my mouth. And they also screamed about how I tricked them right after I swallowed. My hypothesis is that some component of your cum must have been toxic to them or something, so it forced them to leave.”

This time, Hermann stared at him as if he had grown a third eye.

“You do realize that this sounds absolutely ridiculous, right?”

“Look, I’m working with what little data I have here, okay, and the precursors just sounded very angry that I didn’t spit it out. Arguing with you again feels nice, though.”

Newt winked at him and Hermann couldn’t repress a blush.

“The feeling is mutual. I must admit that I did miss your nonsense.”

The mathematician’s eyes shone with fondness and Newt didn’t miss the switch in mood. He decided this was his chance and laid a light kiss on Hermann’s lips, his heart hammering in his chest as he did so. His senses were heightened and somehow this simple peck felt even better than the passionate kisses they had exchanged a few minutes prior. Hermann’s mouth did chase after his, but the mathematician stopped himself at the last moment.

“Newton, are you sure this is a good idea? After what happened…”

“For the last time, I feel perfectly fine about blowing you off earlier. Do I wish we had taken things slower and while I was definitely not possessed by aliens? Yes. But did I get real turned on by you fucking my throat and tugging at my hair? Also yes. Look, you had no way of knowing I wasn’t able to fully consent to this. The precursors are to blame, not you. Damn, I don’t want to pressure you into anything, but the hope of seeing you again was one of the only things that helped me to hold on, so please don’t run away from me now…”

His voice broke on the last words, which made Newt feel pathetic about himself. Ever since he had broken free, his emotions were in a turmoil. However, he calmed down when Hermann ran his fingers through his hair and put a hand on his back to hold him close.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Had his arms been free, Newt would have wrapped them tight around Hermann. Instead, he just buried his face against his neck, closing his eyes as the mathematician whispered comforting words in his ears. Hermann only stopped when he received a message on his phone. He took a brief look at it before focusing his attention on Newton again.

“It was the PPDC. They will be sending a team here soon. You are going to get help, Newton. You are not alone anymore.”

The biologist nodded against his skin, relieved. With each passing second, he was holding a little more on the hope that this was all over, that the precursors would not, in fact, come back. Maybe he was being delusional, but he wanted to believe that this time, everything would be okay.

“Would you be fine with moving somewhere more comfortable? Your arms must be already sore, I don’t want to make it worse by having you sitting on the floor.”

The inquiry made Newton realize that the position they were in was certainly hurting Hermann’s leg. It made him feel bad for not being more thoughtful of him, although he knew his partner wouldn’t blame him considering the situation.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Where would you feel the more at ease? In your bedroom, maybe?”

This time, Newt immediately winced at the proposition.

“No, bad idea. There… sort of is a kaiju brain in there?”

A shadow passed on Hermann’s face, but he didn’t comment on that, for Newton’s sake.

“Your couch, then?”

This time, Newt hummed his approval and let Hermann guide him to his feet.

* * *

The days that followed, Newt had to go through a battery of tests. Hermann stayed by his side every step of the way, just like he had promised. The PPDC had accommodated a room for him in the nearest Shatterdome, which was as secure as a cell on Newt’s own demand. Each time he woke up still free of the precursors, Newt wept tears of happiness, although some part of him still screamed that he shouldn’t get used to this, not when he had no certitude that it would last.

That was true until the results of his tests came back.

The moment Hermann walked up to him, carrying a few scan images in his hand, he understood he was about to get his answer. His whole body shook in anticipation as the mathematician walked towards him. However, he didn’t go straight up to announcing him the news. Instead, he laid the documents on Newt’s bunk, then he freed the biologist on the contraptions that made sure he wouldn’t hurt anybody.

“Wait, Herms, what are you doing? You shouldn’t…”

“There is no need for these anymore, Newton. Everything indicates that the precursors are gone from your mind for good.”

His eyes grew wide in shock, and for a second, he just couldn’t believe the news.

“Really? I mean, you’re sure?”

Hermann gave him a reassuring smile, then he handed him his brain scans.

“See for yourself.”

Newton rummaged through the different documents, reading and analyzing them as fast as he could, fearing he would find something everyone else had missed which would be proof that the precursors were still there, patiently waiting in his mind. However, as he studied the papers, he quickly came to the conclusion that there were no such things. Hermann was right.

“I’m free.” Newt whispered, letting himself fall on the bunk.

Hermann sat next to him, his expression soft.

“Yes, you are.”

The biologist stayed silent for a few minutes, still processing the news. He went through the records of his miraculous recovery, all while under the scrutinizing but gentle stare of Hermann. However, Newt’s expression went from bewildered to mischievous when he fell upon interesting information.

“Oh, so apparently it was hypothesized that the precursors were forced to leave my body after being put in contact with a substance that was apparently harmful to them, although no one knows exactly what component had that effect on them.”

This time, Hermann didn’t miss Newton’s gleeful expression and his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

“Newton, don’t you start again with that ridiculous idea…”

“Come on, just face the truth, dude. The aliens are totally allergic to your cum!”

“Do you absolutely have to be so crass?”

“Hey, I’ve spent months with the precursors in my head, I’m allowed to have a little fun! And to be honest, the prospect of having to blow you to stay precursors free is a rather appealing one. You know, just to be safe. Also, this is too good for me not to tease you about it. I mean, just imagine how that would look on your resume ‘Hi, I’m Doctor Hermann Gottlieb, I saved the world twice, the first time with my brain and the second with my c…’”

“Don’t you even dare finish that sentence, you insufferable man!”

The biologist giggled, a sheepish grin on his face, but his eyes grew softer as he looked at Hermann.

“No, but more seriously, thanks for rescuing me. These last few months… I was just so lost and scared and afraid that I would never be myself again, but you put a stop to all this. You saved me, Herms.”

For a moment, Hermann stood still, uncertain of how he should respond. But he quickly put his hesitations aside to wrap his arms around the biologist, then he pressed a light kiss on his forehead.

“It’s good to have you back, Newton.”

His voice was shaking, raw with emotion. Newt let himself melt into the embrace, sighing happily. As he breathed into Hermann’s scent, he stopped caring about anything else. Now that the precursors were gone, they would have all the time in the world to explore their relationship, to take things slow, at their own rhythm. At this very instant, nothing mattered but Hermann’s presence. It felt like home and reminded him that he was finally back where he belonged, safe at last.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr.](https://newt-no-newt-yes.tumblr.com/) Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
